


why wouldn't stark men cry

by Sibart



Series: stark men and tears [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibart/pseuds/Sibart
Summary: Peter's dad told him it's ok to crythen why is he so weird about it ?orsmall peter finds his father in tears and is confused and worried
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: stark men and tears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	why wouldn't stark men cry

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anything about kids, i did my best ok

Peter couldn't sleep. The loud, somewhat hushed voices had died down a long time ago but he still was wary of going in the kitchen, but he was thirsty, and he wouldn't be able to fall asleep without a glass of water.

He didn't know what they were fighting about. They'd thrown insults and criticisms at each other for half an hour before one door had slammed shut and the house had fallen silent. Peter knew he wasn't meant to hear, because they'd started whispering at each other, and they weren't full on screaming either at end. 

He didn't know what it was about. He heard "reckless" and "rightous" and some words he shouldn't say because they were mean and ugly words, as his teacher would say. 

Peter gathered his courage. The door had slammed a long time ago, he couldn't tell exactly how long in the darkness of his bedroom, so his dads must be already in bed.

The boy got out of the bed, immediately regretting it when the warmth disappeared in a second. He grabbed the sweater that he'd left on a chair. He slowly opened the door to avoid making any sound and started towards the stairs.

When he was downstairs, he noticed the soft light coming from the kitchen. He was debating going back to bed when he heard a sound that he couldn't quite place at first, and then someone sniffed. One of his parents was crying in the kitchen, alone (because someone had to slam the door) and Peter couldn't find it in him to leave him alone.

So he entered the kitchen. His dad was sat the table, back to Peter. He was still in the weird pyjamas he wore to work ('To be more comfortable in the armor, Peter'.) but it wasn't black and clean like usual, there was dust on it and it was torn in some places, where Peter could see some red peaking underneath. His shoulders were shaking.

"Are okay Dad?"

His father jumped before turning to face Peter.

"Peter? Why aren't you in bed?"

He quickly wiped his tears (there was red on his hands too) but some were still rolling down his cheeks. The boy walked closer to his dad.

"You okay?" Peter reiterated.

He knew it must be grown up stuff that he won't understand, or that he was going to be told he wouldn't understand and not even given the chance to try. But he was worried and his father would do the same.

His dad sniffed again and wiped his cheeks with his long sleeve.

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine." He sniffed and wiped again and said "Sorry" again. The tears didn't seem to stop.

Now Peter was just confused, and worried, but most importantly confused.

"You said it was okay to cry?"

His dad looked at him then, hand in mid air and wide eyed for a second before his whole face (with spots of red too) softened.

"Come here," he said before pulling Peter on his lap.

He pushed some of Peter's hair out of his eyes with one hand while the other secured his back.

"It's okay to cry, honey. If you need it or if you feel like it..." His dad paused, debating whether to continue his sentence or not. "My father had outdated views on a lot of things and he didn't think crying was an okay thing to do. And I just..." He vaguely gestured to himself, with the face he made when he was looking for simpler words for Peter. "I started to believe him?"

"Why did he think that?"

He shrugged before letting his hand down on Peter's knee.

"I don't know. He thought it was a girl thing and he didn't think girls were as good as boys. Or something like that"

"Well he seems kinda dumb."

His dad let out a wet laugh. 

"Yeah, he was, for important stuff."

Peter nodded like he knew what his father meant. Sleep was catching up with him and he let his head fall on his dad's shoulder. A hand came rubbing his back and playing with the hair on his neck.

"Let's get you back to sleep, okay?"

Peter nodded against his father's neck.

"Can I have water first?"

...

His dad pulled up the covers on Peter's shoulders. The Hawkeye lamp on his bedside table illuminated the room in a soft purple light. 

"You good?"

Peter nodded and his dad put a small kiss on the crown of his head.

"Dad?" he asked, grabbing the sleeve of his pyjamas ("undersuit, Peter, undersuit").

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at Pa ?"

He sat back on the bed, a small smile stretching his split lips. 

"No," he sighted. "Your Pa was in a tight spot this afternoon, and i got scared and did something a bit dumb."

"Natasha says it's good to be scared. 'keeps you alive', she said."

"She's right," he nodded."But being scared for someone else makes me a bit reckless, and i gave Steve quite a scare." His fingers stroked Peter's cheek. "I'm sorry you heard that."

Peter nodded, already half asleep. The weight on the bed shifted. Peter was fast asleep by the time the door closed.


End file.
